sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Tonight I'm Yours
June 1981 | Genre = Soft rock, pop rock, new wave | Length = 41:10 | Label = Warner Bros. Riva | Producer = Jim Cregan, Rod Stewart | Last album = Foolish Behaviour (1980) | This album = Tonight I'm Yours (1981) | Next album = Absolutely Live (1982) | Misc = }} [ AllMusic review] |rev2 = Robert Christgau |rev2score = B |rev3 = Rolling Stone |rev3score = }} Tonight I'm Yours is the eleventh studio album by Rod Stewart, released in 1981. It features hints of classic rock, pop and new wave. The album had three hit singles, with the title track "Tonight I'm Yours (Don't Hurt Me)" (US Billboard No. 20, US Cash Box No. 15; Canada No. 2 ), "Young Turks" (US No. 5), and "How Long" (US No. 49). Album information Tonight I'm Yours saw Rod Stewart further adopting current musical trends, after some disco-influenced songs on Blondes Have More Fun and Foolish Behaviour, by adding elements of synth-pop and new wave to a couple of songs (the title track, and "Young Turks"), while mostly keeping to his rock traditions elsewhere. The album included three covers: "Tear It Up", "How Long", and "Just Like a Woman". The song "Never Give Up on a Dream" was dedicated to Canadian athlete Terry Fox, who ran 3,339 miles with one prosthetic leg in the Marathon of Hope to raise money for cancer research. Fox succumbed to cancer in 1981, the year the album was released. The music video for "Tonight I'm Yours" was shot by Australian film director, Russell Mulcahy. Critical reception The album was mostly well received, being given four out of five stars in both Rolling Stone's contemporary review and in a retrospective from AllMusic. On AllMusic, Stewart has not yet surpassed the 4-star rating that the album received with any of his subsequent releases. The album has sold more than 10 million copies worldwide. Commercial performance The album reached No. 11 on the "Pop Album Charts" in the US, eventually going Platinum. The song "Young Turks" was the biggest hit from the album, reaching No. 5 on the "Pop Singles" chart. "Young Turks", and four further singles, "How Long?", "Jealous", "Tonight I'm Yours (Don't Hurt Me)", and "Tora, Tora, Tora (Out With The Boys)", all peaked within the Top 50 of the "Pop Singles" and "Mainstream Rock" charts. Track listing #"Tonight I'm Yours (Don't Hurt Me)" 4:09 (Stewart, Jim Cregan, Kevin Savigar) #"How Long" 4:12 (Paul Carrack) #"Tora, Tora, Tora (Out With The Boys)" 4:29 (Stewart) #"Tear It Up" 2:29 (Dorsey Burnette, Johnny Burnette, David Burlinson) #"Only a Boy" 4:09 (Stewart, Jim Cregan, Kevin Savigar) #"Just Like a Woman" 3:55 (Bob Dylan) #"Jealous" 4:30 (Stewart, Carmine Appice, Jay Davis, Danny Johnson) #"Sonny" 4:01 (Stewart, Cregan, Kevin Savigar, Bernie Taupin) #"Young Turks" 5:04 (Stewart, Appice, Duane Hitchings, Kevin Savigar) #"Never Give Up on a Dream" 4:20 (Stewart, Cregan, Taupin) Personnel Adapted from Discogs.[http://www.discogs.com/Rod-Stewart-Tonight-Im-Yours/release/1372824 Rod Stewart- Tonight I'm Yours @Discogs.com] Retrieved 4-14-2013. *Rod Stewart – vocals *Jim Cregan – guitar (all tracks), background vocals *Robin LeMesurier – guitar (all tracks except "Tonight I'm Yours," "Jealous," and "Young Turks") *Jeff Baxter – guitar on "Tonight I'm Yours," pedal steel guitar on "Just Like a Woman" *Mark Knopfler – guitar on "Young Turks" *Danny Johnson – guitar on "Jealous" *Byron Berline – fiddle on "Only a Boy" *Jimmy "Z" Zavala – harmonica, saxophone *Kevin Savigar – keyboards *Duane Hitchings – keyboards ("Tonight I'm Yours" and "Young Turks") *Jay Davis – bass *Carmine Appice – drums ("Tonight I'm Yours" and "Young Turks"), background vocals *Tony Brock – drums (all tracks except "Tonight I'm Yours" and "Young Turks," on which he played percussion), tambourine on "Never Give Up on a Dream," background vocals *Paulinho da Costa – percussion *Tommy Vig – tubular bells *Penny Jones – soloist on "Never Give Up on a Dream" *Linda Lewis, The Penetcostal Community Choir – background vocals *Karat Faye – engineer References Category:1981 albums Category:Riva Records albums Category:Rod Stewart albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums